Mickie James
James debuted in WWE on the October 10, 2005 episode of Raw, continuing to use her real name, under the gimmick of WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus' biggest fan. The angle had the two WWE Divas competing together in tag team matches, with James' character becoming increasingly obsessed with Stratus. The storyline included a Halloween Costume Contest in which James was dressed like Stratus and helped Stratus retain the Women's Championship in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Battle Royal at Taboo Tuesday by eliminating herself and Victoria at the same time. She even began utilizing Stratus' signature finishing moves as her own during matches. James became the number one contender for the Women's Title on December 12 by defeating Victoria in a match to determine who would face Stratus at New Year's Revolution. On March 6, 2006 the storyline had Stratus confronting James, telling her that they needed time apart from each other. The duo teamed together at the March 18, 2006 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event to defeat Candice Michelle and Victoria. After the match, James agreed to honor Stratus' wishes and attempted to kiss her. After Stratus pushed her away, James' character made a complete heel turn by attacking Stratus in the ring and later vowing to destroy her. The two women wrestled each other at WrestleMania 22, where James was booked to win the match to claim her first reign as Women's Champion. During the match, despite the fact that James was playing the heel character, the fans frequently cheered James and booed Stratus whenever Stratus hit an offensive maneuver. Her win at WrestleMania made her the first diva ever to win their first Women's Championship at their debut WrestleMania. The angle continued into Backlash during a rematch after Stratus legitimately dislocated her shoulder when James threw her out of the ring. James dropped the Women's Title on August 14 to Lita after Lita hit James with the title belt while Lita's on-screen boyfriend Edge distracted the referee, resulting in a face turn for James' on-screen persona.48 After the Women's Championship was vacated due to the legitimate retirement of Trish Stratus, James entered a tournament to determine the new champion.49 She defeated Victoria and Melina in the qualifying rounds before making it to the finals at Cyber Sunday, where she lost to Lita.474950 The two Divas wrestled in a series of matches, all of which were scripted to hinder James' wrestling ability as they were chosen by Lita.51 The storyline feud ended at Survivor Series, where James defeated Lita, in a retirement match, to win her second Women's Championship.52An angle was then created between James and Melina, beginning on January 29, 2007, when Melina became the number one contender for the Women's Title.5354 Following a successful title defense on February 5,55 James teamed with Super Crazy in a mixed tag team match against Melina and Johnny Nitro. After Melina pinned James for the victory, she challenged her to a rematch for the title.56 James dropped the Women's Championship to Melina on February 19 and, in continuation of their storyline feud, failed to regain the title during WWE's first women's Falls Count Anywhere match.5758 Near the end of the match, James fell from the turnbuckle and landed on her neck but was not seriously injured.59The scripted feud between James and Melina re-started on April 2 when James interrupted and attacked Melina during a photo op on Raw.60 At a house show in Paris, France on April 24, James won her third Women's Championship during a Triple Threat match that also involved Victoria. Since James pinned Victoria, however, and not Melina, Jonathan Coachman announced that a rematch would take place immediately. James dropped the title back to Melina, giving her the shortest Women’s Championship reign in WWE history.61 James later got rematch for the title at Backlash but was unsuccessful. After Backlash, James would make sporadic appearances on television wrestling occasionally in tag-matches and rarely in singles competition. At SummerSlam James competed in a 12-diva battle royal to determine a number-one contender for the Women's Championship, however she was eliminated by Melina. Throughout the month of September James was involved in a rivalry Jillian Hall. On the November 26 edition of Raw, James defeated Melina in a number one contenders match for Beth Phoenix's Women's Championship,62 setting up a title match between the two at Armageddon, a match in which Phoenix successfully defended her Women's title.On the April 14, 2008 edition of Raw, held in London, James defeated Phoenix to win her fourth Women's Championship.63 This win made her the fourth woman to have held the Women's Championship four or more times (the other three being The Fabulous Moolah, Trish Stratus and Lita. At Judgment Day James successfully defended her title against Melina and Beth Phoenix in a triple-threat match. James would then enter a feud with Katie Lea Burchill. She successfully defended the championship against Burchill at Night of Champions64 and on an edition of Raw. James re-entered into a feud against Beth Phoenix in mid-2008 where she and Kofi Kingston teamed up against Phoenix and Santino Marella. At SummerSlam in a Winner Take All tag team match for both the Women's and Intercontinental Championships, James and Kingston lost their titles to Phoenix and Marella. After James lost her Women's Championship, she had two rematches for the championship but was unsuccessful in regaining the title.After the Divas Champion Maryse was traded to Raw during the annual draft, James entered into a feud with her for the title, and at Night of Champions she defeated her to win her first Divas Championship. James went on to successfully defend the title against the likes of Beth Phoenix and Gail Kim on episodes of Raw. She also successfully defended the championship against Alicia Fox at Hell in a Cell. After an approximate three month title reign, James then dropped the title to Jillian Hall on the October 12 edition of Raw but Melina, who had just been traded to Raw, captured the title moments later. After the Diva trade made by guest host, Nancy O'Dell, James was immediately moved to the SmackDown! brand for the first time in her career. She made her SmackDown! debut on October 23 by defeating Layla. On November 22 at Survivor Series, James led her team of Divas Champion Melina, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim and Eve Torres to take on her SmackDown rival and Women's Champion Michelle McCool's team consisting of Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox, Layla and Jillian Hall where James' team was victorious.At TLC, she was unsuccsessful at winning the Women's Championship. Category:Diva